


A verdade é que bruxaria não existe

by CatyBolton, Effystein



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plague, Spanish Inquisition
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystein/pseuds/Effystein
Summary: Em um mundo medieval, pessoas estão morrendo aos montes por causa de uma doença incurável e mortal, elas acreditam que esse é um castigo enviado por Deus e que estão pagando pelos seus pecados da forma mais terrível...Tord não poderia discordar mais de tudo isso.
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Past Edd/Tord, Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo Um

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monilovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/gifts).



_Em algum momento do passado_ , houve uma época em que a destruição e o medo não eram o que prevaleciam na terra e na vida de cada um. Em que milhares de famílias não perdiam seus membros em tão pouco tempo para uma enfermidade nunca vista antes até que ninguém ficasse em pé no final. Em que crianças e jovens não morriam antes de sequer terem uma chance de viverem de verdade. Mas esse momento, como dito anteriormente, ficou em um passado que mudou de forma tão abrupta e inesperada que parece que de fato ocorreu há _muito_ tempo.

Agora tinha essa doença que ninguém sabia exatamente de onde veio. Chegou disfarçada de uma enfermidade comum e facilmente tratável, que se alastrou por vilas pequenas, grandes reinos e até para outros continentes, se tornando algo muito maior do que qualquer um poderia prever.

No meio desses tantos lugares afetados por essa doença infernal – que a maioria das pessoas realmente acreditava que era infernal e um castigo dos céus – havia esse pequeno feudo entre dois rios em que as pessoas viviam da colheita trigo, que estava em uma crise por falta de mão de obra, já que a maioria não sobrevivia a tal enfermidade.

Nesse povoado, em meio a tanta gente que tinha certeza que aquela era uma doença incurável, que a única coisa que lhes restavam a fazer era pedir por misericórdia a Deus, tinha esse jovem que sabia que as coisas não funcionavam exatamente assim. 

Tord estava longe de ser como os poucos curandeiros da região que se limitavam à remédios fracos e a boa vontade de um ser miraculoso para curar a população, o que já era motivo suficiente para toda aquela desconfiança. 

Ninguém compreendia o que havia de tão especial nas diversas plantas e raízes que ele cultivava, que apenas com algumas folhas conseguia acabar com dores, febres, resfriados de um jeito que oração nenhuma jamais conseguiria, ou porque ele nunca fora visto acompanhado de outra pessoa. Tudo isso só tinha uma única explicação; era óbvio que isso era coisa de bruxa.

Mas por que ainda não tinha o acusado de bruxaria era um mistério e tanto, não quando ele deu todos os motivos… Bem, até poderia haver um ou outro, mas Tord conseguia se safar muito bem de todas as acusações.

Até porque ele tinha uma lábia muito boa e os padres _gostavam muito_ dele, por _algum_ motivo. Sempre batiam em sua porta como se fossem amigos muito íntimos e não faziam tantas perguntas sobre essa coisa de bruxaria. Sinceramente, estava muito bem sem saber a razão disso, nunca gostou muito de pessoas envolvidas com a igreja. A maioria delas ou era muito burra, ou se aproveitava de quem era ainda mais estúpido, coisa que incrivelmente ninguém parecia perceber.

Mas haviam algumas pessoas que reconheciam que, talvez, nem sempre o melhor caminho para curar alguma coisa era puramente pela fé. Às vezes essas mesmas pessoas apareciam na casa de Tord, pedindo conselhos sobre o que fazer quando se tinha febre, resfriado e outros maus parecidos e não era nada pessoal, Tord precisava se sustentar de alguma forma e na maioria das vezes pedia algo em troca – como um saco de trigo, pão, às vezes sal ou até mel – dos tratamentos ou remédios caseiros que preparava.

Quando especificamente não gostava de alguém e esse alguém lhe vinha pedir ajuda, Tord rapidamente espantava pedindo moedas de bronze ou de prata. Ele não era obrigado a ajudar ninguém e nunca fazia isso por bondade.

_Ou pelo menos gostava de pensar que não_.

A porta de entrada da pequena casa de madeira rangeu alto quando a abriu novamente. A luz do pôr do sol iluminou seu rosto tão forte que precisou fechar um pouco os olhos e virar o rosto, ligeiramente incomodado com a luz forte, mesmo que fosse uma das coisas que mais gostava de admirar do lugar em que morava. 

Ele sorriu minimamente depois que se afastou e deixou toda a passagem livre para a mulher e a criança que estava nos braços da mãe, agarrada a ela, que retribuiu o gesto com muito mais alegria do que o de Tord. 

Apesar de estar acostumado a ver aquele tipo de gratidão brilhando nos olhos de quem ajudava, nunca deixava de ficar feliz por isso, especialmente quando era uma pessoa que tinha alguma simpatia. 

Dessa vez foi uma mãe que chegou absolutamente desesperada, achando que o seu filho de colo estava com _aquela doença infernal_ e Tord garantiu a ela que não era isso, fazendo chá de algumas raízes que sabia que podiam ajudar em uma gripe antes que se tornasse um mal pior nos pulmões. Em torno de três a quatro dias parecia que aquela criança nunca tinha ficado doente.

Já havia visto Eleanor algumas vezes antes, passeando com filho nos braços por aquela região, até já tiveram algumas conversas antes de aquilo acontecer. Ela era uma das poucas dessas pessoas que não se deixavam levar pela devoção cega à uma suposta entidade sobrenatural. Não dava atenção aos boatos que o rondavam e cuidava muito bem de seu filho. Talvez de forma _demasiadamente_ protetora, mas ainda era uma boa mãe. Foi por isso que para ela não pediu muito mais que meio saco de farinha.

O sorriso tímido que o pequeno menininho com o rosto enfiado no pescoço dela o lançou já era uma boa recompensa, de qualquer forma.

— Muito obrigado por curar o meu bebê. — Ela agradeceu pela quinta ou sexta vez, não conseguia lembrar exatamente quantas foram, com as extremidades dos lábios abertas num sorriso que não parecia sair de seu rosto. — Com tudo que está acontecendo ultimamente, você é a única benção de verdade nessa cidade.

— Não precisa agradecer, só fico feliz que ele tenha melhorado tão rápido. — Sorriu para o menino e ele timidamente acenou com a mão. — Você foi muito corajoso.

Os agradecimentos foram breves e logo a mulher foi embora, pois aparentemente precisava chegar em casa antes do sol se pôr por completo.

Tord suspirou por um longo tempo, sentindo a brisa que começava a esfriar gradativamente com a aproximação do inverno tocar sua pele, enquanto se preocupava em arrumar a pequena bagunça na sua casa. Quando entrou novamente, Tord só teve tempo de tirar alguns potes de barro de cima da mesa quando escutou batidas na porta, naquele horário completamente atípico.

Mesmo achando estranho, foi atender a porta e do outro lado viu uma pessoa que não esperava ver tão cedo – e talvez nem mesmo quisesse. A figura esboçou um sorriso sem jeito ao vê-lo, algo que, no mesmo instante, deduziu que ele pensou que seria uma boa maneira de se encarar alguém que não via há mais de _sete anos_.

Era Edd ali, de todas as pessoas, logo _ele_.

Os primeiros momentos foram muito esquisitos, com aquele silêncio absolutamente desconfortável, mas nada realmente melhorou depois que Edd começou a falar:

— _Tord! Quanto-_

— O que você quer aqui? — Cortou ele quase imediatamente, seu rosto adquirindo uma carranca conforme os segundos passavam e ele ainda estava lá.

Aquele clima entre os dois, tão pesado e real que quase era algo palpável, foi tão presente que Tord não percebeu imediatamente que havia outra pessoa com Edd. Um rapaz ruivo que lembrava apenas vagamente, mas também não podia dar certeza.

— Eu vim pedir a sua ajuda…?

Depois de tudo, ele ainda tinha _coragem_? Não pensou muito antes de responder com um sonoro e seco:

— _Não_.

Nem um segundo depois empurrou a porta com força na cara daqueles dois antes que qualquer palavra fosse dita em resposta, mas um pé no meio lhe impediu e fechar totalmente. Tord o olhou com ódio flamejante antes de estender o braço novamente e bateu com mais força da segunda vez, mas Edd como a parede humana que ele era não teve dificuldades em forçar a porta para dentro e abrir.

Só não esperava que quem fosse falar alguma coisa fosse ser aquele ruivo com pinta de riquinho:

— Por favor, nós imploramos, o Tom tá’ _morrendo_ , _você precisa ajudar ele!_

Tord bufou em zombaria, revirando os olhos e se perguntando o quão estúpido aqueles dois tinham que ser para realmente acreditarem que iriam mesmo conseguir isso invadindo sua casa daquele jeito.

— Hm, não preciso não — Ele respondeu secamente enquanto tentava os impedir de entrar na cabana. Uma tarefa extremamente difícil, já que Edd era mais de duas vezes o seu tamanho. — Vão procurar algum remédio na igreja ou o matem para poupar sofrimento. De nada, espero ter ajudado, agora vocês podem ir embora que eu ‘tô ocupad-

— _Tord, isso é sério_.

— Pois eu também estou. — Tord pediu com frieza. Eles se encararam por longos segundos com o cenho franzido, discutindo apenas por aqueles olhares intensos. O acompanhante do mais alto sendo completamente esquecido enquanto variava o olhar entre os dois homens. — _Vai. Embora._

Edd, apesar de aquelas palavras duras, não se deixou abalar e nem parecia que iria aceitar aquele desfecho tão facilmente. Insistente e teimoso como sempre foi. Ele suspirou.

— Olha, Tord, você tem todos os motivos do mundo para não querer ver mais a minha cara-

— _Você não imagina o quanto._ — Tord o interrompeu com desgosto, mas Edd decidiu apenas ignorar mais uma vez.

— Mas isso realmente é importante. Nosso amigo não sai da cama há dias e está praticamente um moribundo.

— Bom, então acho melhor seguirem meu conselho logo. Recomendo fazê-lo enquanto ele dorme, inclusive- 

Subitamente, duas mãos seguraram seus ombros firmemente e um par de olhos azuis o encararam em pânico:

— Nós te damos qualquer coisa! — O rapaz ruivo finalmente fez algo, lhe dando um pequeno susto com a velocidade que o segurou. Depois de ficar paralisado por breves segundos por aquela ação repentina do homem calado até então, Tord respondeu com ainda mais zombaria na voz.

— Vai sair _bem caro-_

— Não importa! — O homem não se incomodou em dizer nem mais um segundo depois, lhe interrompendo.

Tord o fitou completamente surpreso, mas rapidamente tirou as mãos dele de seus ombros e suspirou, irritado e cansado:

— Vocês não vão embora, não é?

Quem se pronunciou na próxima vez foi Edd:

— Só se você for com a gente.

Honestamente, Tord não tinha intenção alguma de ajudá-los no final. Ele sentia um sentimento excruciante de raiva cobrir seu peito conforme o rosto de Edd continuava em sua frente, algo que era extremamente difícil de conter e deixar guardado embaixo do tapete.

Mas, para poupar estresse – e por estar de certa forma tocado com a forma que ele falou – decidiu falar o que ele queria ouvir:

— _Certo, eu vou com vocês_.


	2. Capítulo Dois

O lugar que esse tal de Tom vivia era na parte mais central do reino, onde haviam mais pessoas passando de um lado para o outro e mais venda e troca de produtos, como uma grande feira ao ar livre que se estendia por ruas e ruas. O acúmulo de tantas pessoas tinha alguns lados negativos e o mais aparente por ali era a sujeira e o cheiro ruim que Tord não estava acostumado por viver mais perto da floresta.

A casa dele em si era estreita, feita de tijolos de pedra, um telhado de madeira e janelas pequenas, também tinha apenas um andar e ficava entre duas outras construções maiores e mais elaboradas.

Edd foi o primeiro e abrir a porta da frente e entrar sem cerimônias, seguido de Matt – tinha acabado de descobrir o nome do ruivo – e por último o próprio Tord, que olhou para o novo ambiente ao redor com uma certa estranheza. Tinha uma mesa, algumas cadeiras, um tapete de pele no chão e uma forno em que o fogo crepitava, em cima dele estava uma grande panela cozinhando um caldo que não conseguiu identificar. _Aquilo era cheiro de carne?_

Essa pessoa, Tom, deveria ser bastante rico. 

Seguiu o homem mais alto até outro cômodo, enquanto Matt ficou para trás na cozinha. Além de tudo que já tinha visto, a casa ainda _tinha mais de uma área?_ Era um luxo e extravagância que não estava acostumado, parecia um pouco demais para os seus parâmetros. 

Dentro do quarto tentou olhar por cima do ombro de Edd, porém ele era alto demais e Tord pelo menos uma dúzia de polegares mais baixo. Mas logo conseguiu ver quem estava em cima da cama, coberto por lençóis demais até para aquela época do ano e com uma aparência terrivelmente doente. O homem era pálido de um jeito que lembrava um cadáver e estava com os olhos fechados, respiração pesada e não reagiu nem mesmo quando Edd chegou perto da cama e chamou pelo nome dele:

— Tom?

A resposta levou algum tempo e saiu com bastante dificuldade, voz baixa, mesmo assim soando mal-humorada:

— O que você quer agora?

— Eu e o Matt fomos atrás daquele cara que te falei que conheço. — Edd olhou na sua direção por um momento, pedindo silenciosamente para que se aproximasse e assim Tord fez, mesmo hesitando. Quando ele voltou a falar, dessa vez foi consigo. — Então, o que você acha que ele tem, _Tord-?_

_— Tord…?_ — Tom murmurou meio segundo depois, impedindo-o de responder. Ele soltou uma bufo desdenhoso, uma ação que deve ter ferido sua garganta de alguma forma ao vê-lo tossir levemente depois disso — Você trouxe a porra de um bruxo para me ajudar, Edd?

Nesse momento, Tord engasgou de choque com as palavras do homem doente, sentindo-se de certa forma ofendido pela maneira que ele cuspiu, mas foi rápido em disfarçar com o dobro de deboche nas feições que o outro usou.

— Tom, por favor, ele está aqui para te ajudar. — O mais alto dos três falou com uma paciência absurda até mesmo para ele.

Antes que ele fizesse qualquer outro gesto rude, Tord respondeu com um ar de superioridade enquanto se aproximava:

— Ao julgar pela tosse, realmente, as coisas estão bem complicadas para você, _senhor_. — Ele praticamente cuspiu a última palavra com nojo e ironia. — Pele pálida, voz falha, além de todos os sintomas que discutiram comigo antes deu chegar até aqui. Eu não dou muito mais que três dias para você.

Tord esperou com enorme satisfação qualquer lampejo de medo se formar na face dele, mas sentiu uma frustração incômoda o atingir quando não recebeu muito mais que um riso seco, também tomou um susto quando ele abriu os olhos e ao invés de duas orbes surgirem e, Tord encontrou nada mais que duas cavidades completamente vazias e escuras, livre de globos oculares brilhando de volta para ele, que ainda sim expressavam desprezo.

Certo, _talvez_ não estivesse preparado para isso, _como diabos aquele cara enxergava!?_ Não soube o que dizer nos primeiros segundos. A doença que ele tinha podia fazer seus olhos saltarem para fora?

O doente notou sua surpresa em relação sua aparência com certo interesse, franzindo as sobrancelhas curiosamente.

— Que foi, nunca viu um cara _sem olhos_ na vida?

_— Eu deveria ter visto?_

Nesse momento, Edd se aproximou de Tord com passos hesitantes por atrás dele. Tord teve que levantar a cabeça levemente para encontrar os olhos dele repletos de preocupação enquanto encarava o amigo enfraquecido. Se tivesse se permitido encará-lo por alguns segundos a mais, Tord _quase_ teria sentido um pingo de simpatia surgir dentro de si.

— O que você acha que pode ajudá-lo agora?

De repente, Tord se sentiu um pouco incomodado com o olhar tão pesado que Edd lançou em sua direção, com aquelas expectativas tão grandes que não sabia se queria ou se _conseguia_ cumprir… Enquanto Tom apenas parecia muito desinteressado para quem estava chegando a beira da morte.

— Você sabe que ele tem grandes chances de estar com a praga, não sabe? — Tord começou, olhando por um segundo para o homem na cama. — Se esse for o caso, ele _vai_ morrer.

— Que legal vocês falando da minha morte comigo aqui. — Tom disse com desprezo, de repente falando alto demais para quem estava tão doente, o que consequentemente resultou em outra tosse. Tord sorriu por dentro com a visão.

— Mas se eu usar juntar alguma das minhas ervas num chá verde, eu acho que posso ajudá-lo. — Ele ignorou o último comentário. — E isso o curará em algumas semanas, _se funcionar._

Edd não teve muito tempo para comemorar e fazer qualquer coisa que expressasse seu alívio, porque nem um instante depois, Tom retrucou como se aquilo não fosse uma questão de vida ou morte para ele mesmo:

_— Mas eu não quero ser salvo por um praticante de magia negra._ — Havia um pouco de zombaria também. — _Vai que ele leva a minha alma pros confins do inferno, eu não quero arriscar, sabe?_

Um silêncio intenso engoliu o quarto por longos segundos depois disso. Os dois homens em pé o encararam perplexos com suas palavras, mas enquanto Edd parecia genuinamente preocupado, Tord só o achava extraordinariamente estúpido.

Com um balançar de ombros indiferente, Tord sorriu:

— Que pena, eu iria adorar oferecer sua alma para o meu lorde. — Ele respondeu no mesmo nível, se virando para Edd. — É melhor não se aproximarem muito do cadáver dele daqui uns dias, pode ser contagioso.

E então, antes que o mais alto pudesse lhe impedir ou dizer qualquer coisa, ele marchou para fora do quarto com a cabeça erguida presunçosamente como se tivesse salvado um tempo precioso saindo dali.

Quando chegou a cozinha, a primeira coisa que avistou foi Matt mexendo em alguma coisa no forno e lhe lançando um olhar esperançoso, esperando ouvir boas notícias sobre a condição do amigo quando o ouviu entrar, coisa que só irritou Tord mais ainda depois daquela interação desagradável que teve com o homem sem olhos.

Tudo que fez foi lançar um olhar repleto daquela simpatia forçada ao ruivo, antes de passar rápido por ele sem se preocupar em dar quaisquer explicações que fosse.

Estava prestes a sair pela porta em total silêncio se Edd não tivesse se apressado em alcançá-lo e fechar a pequena fresta que teve tempo de fazer na porta.

— Tord, olhe- — Ele respirou fundo, recuperando o fôlego perdido naquela pequena corrida para chegar até ali. — Eu sei que Thomas parece um cara difícil de lidar, mas eu estou te _implorando_.

— O que você quer que eu faça, Edd? Que eu o cure sem a sua vontade? Ainda mais um cara que não tem um pingo de caráter? — Ele vociferou incrédulo, mas, ainda sim, não expressando todo o seu aborrecimento. — Desculpe pela honestidade, mas na minha humilde opinião, _o mundo ficaria bem melhor sem pessoas como ele._

Aquilo deixou Edd sem palavras por alguns instantes e por muito pouco ele não cedeu e deixou que abrisse a porta, tendo ciência de que aquela frase tinha um pingo de razão em algum lugar, mas essa hesitação não durou o tempo que gostaria que tivesse durado:

— Por favor Tord, eu te dou qualquer coisa!

— Você sabe que é bem amplo essa ideia de “qualquer coisa”, não sabe? — Apontou, levantando uma sobrancelha e o encarando em desafio — Se for assim, então eu peço algumas moedas de ouro, _parece bom para você?_

_— Cinco moedas._ — De repente, uma voz se pronunciou há alguns passos de distância dos dois. Tord se virou para seu dono esperando que ele se corrigisse, ou só não tivesse ouvido direito — Nós te daremos cinco moedas de ouro se aceitar ajudar nosso amigo.

Ficando meio aturdido por ter sua oferta aceita, coisa que Tord definitivamente não esperava, ele perguntou mais uma vez.

_— Espera, sério?_ — Ele riu suavemente em descrença, mas o riso morreu no mesmo instante em que percebeu que o homem não estava blefando.

Suspirando em derrota, Matt retirou de um dos bolsos da calça um pequeno saco que por seu aspecto parecia estar bem cheio. Desamarrou com calma o pequeno fio de sua abertura, enfiou a mão livre, e quando a retirou pouco tempo depois, cinco moedas douradas repousavam na palma estendida em sua direção.

Por alguns segundos, Tord jurou que elas pareciam ter brilhado mesmo que não houvesse nenhuma fonte de luz particularmente forte no ambiente, e antes que parecesse ainda mais idiota com aquela reação tão perplexa, balançou a cabeça levemente em concordância, afastando o sentimento chocante e voltando à expressão séria de antes.

— Então você quis dizer qualquer coisa mesmo, huh? — Tord observou, fingindo seriedade perante aquela situação. Com um suspiro de reconhecimento, ele anunciou por final. — Tudo bem, eu aceito a oferta.

Os outros dois homens o encararam em alívio e gratidão profundos, se assemelhando à mulher que havia o visitado mais cedo naquele dia. Se tivesse desenvolvido qualquer simpatia por eles naquele meio tempo – especialmente pelo mais alto – Tord teria sentido um calor confortável cobrir seu peito, mas tudo que o atingiu foi um vazio gelado.

Aquelas seriam longas e torturantes semanas.


	3. Capítulo Três

Desde muito pequeno, Tord era familiarizado com o cheiro da terra e das plantas. Tudo que hoje ele sabe, foi depois de anos e anos de aprendizado com a sua mãe. Nunca conheceu nenhuma pessoa, seja homem ou mulher, mais forte e sábia em toda a sua vida e foi ela que lhe ensinou tudo que hoje ele sabe. Ela lhe chamava da porta de casa para falar sobre cada tipo de raiz, para que elas serviam e havia de tudo, desde a vertente medicinal até temperos que deixavam a comida muito melhor do que apenas o típico sal e cebola. 

Com as folhas, a mãe de Tord o ensinou tanto sobre chás quanto o que colocar em um corte na pele para não morrer de infecção, como era tão comum com as outras pessoas. Sem falar das coisas fúteis como, o que colocar em uma massa de pão para deixá-la com um sabor diferente ou quais folhas colocar em um ensopado para melhorar o cheiro da comida.

Conseguia lembrar perfeitamente dela na pequena plantação atrás da casa, ajoelhada e sujando a saia e as mãos de terra para cuidar daquelas plantas, e ela dizia que cada uma deveria ter um tratamento e ensinou tudo isso ao filho, também.

Tord lembrava apenas vagamente do rosto do seu pai, mas sua mãe nunca realmente falou muito sobre ele e ela lhe criou completamente sozinha.

Antigamente ele realmente não entendia porque ela atraía tanta atenção por conta disso, no entanto. Por que os vizinhos costumavam a olhá-la pelo cantos dos olhos e cochicharem entre si quando passavam? Por que algumas crianças tinham o trabalho de jogarem pedras nas suas janelas e até pisotearem algumas plantas? Sua mãe era uma pessoa doce e gentil, porque alguém como ela seria alvo de pessoas de atitudes tão patéticas?

_Acontece que ele descobriu da pior maneira possível._

_Ele havia acordado como em qualquer outro dia, talvez com um pouquinho mais otimista do que costumava ser e quando o sol ainda estava lentamente imergindo no céu escuro. Sua mãe não estava ao seu lado da cama e isso fez Tord acabar despertando mais rápido, pois percebeu que a casa também estava estranhamente silenciosa._

_Levantou sonolento e chamou por sua mãe, mas não obteve resposta alguma e depois disso foi procurá-la pelo resto da casa, mas não conseguindo achá-la em lugar nenhum por ali. Acabou que a mulher estava do lado de fora da casa, sentada no gramado na frente da casa olhando para a paisagem como se fosse algo muito interessante, o contrário do que costumava fazer sempre que acordava tão cedo. A criança imaginou que aquela era sua hora favorita de plantar._

_Tord caminhou para perto dela e a chamou, achando um pouco esquisito aquela mudança de atitude. A mulher se virou para trás no mesmo segundo e olhou para o seu filho com ternura, os cabelos castanhos alaranjados voando sobre o rosto dela, tampando o sorriso ameno que nunca parecia se desfazer quando o via e que era seu detalhe favorito em sua mãe._

_Ela lhe chamou com um aceno e prontamente o menino atendeu, tomando o lugar do lado dela na grama. Ela parecia estranhamente pacífica naquele momento, apenas respirando e sentindo o ar puro tocar seu rosto com um olhar tão distante que parecia estar em outro mundo completamente diferente do seu._

_Tord não conseguiu não achar aquilo um tanto… atípico. Sua mãe normalmente não tinha uma postura tão alheia, especialmente quando ela era mais dura na maior parte do tempo, isso pois precisava ser. Sentindo uma pontada de preocupação no peito, o menino perguntou:_

_— Mamãe, está tudo bem?_

_A mulher demorou alguns segundos para responder. Continuou olhando para as árvores e o verde tão intenso nos bosques mais distantes, calma demais para ser mesmo sua mãe, até que finalmente sorriu:_

_— Poderia estar um pouquinho melhor, querido. — Ela suspirou, um tanto melancólica. — Eu não queria te deixar sozinho._

_— Onde você vai? — Tord perguntou, aflito e um pouco confuso. Sua mãe costumava levá-lo para todas as viagens que costumava fazer. Era um sentimento estranho a ideia de sozinho._

_— Para bem longe. — Murmurou, mas por mais que sua voz fosse suave e triste, continuava pacífica. — Nós não vamos nos ver por algum tempo._

_— Quanto tempo?_

_— Muito._

_Sem que percebesse, suas sobrancelhas franziram involuntariamente e Tord a fitou com raiva por alguns segundos. A confusão e o medo de não ter mais sua mãe por perto se misturando e se tornando um sentimento duas vezes mais angustiante no peito, só o deixando mais ansioso para uma explicação que parecia que nunca viria. A calmaria tão incomum da mais velha e até irritante só agravando aqueles sentimentos._

_— Mas… Porque...? — Ele murmurou muito mais baixo do que gostaria, mas foi gradativamente aumentando o tom de voz — Porque você não pode me levar também? Porque nunca me falou disso antes?! Onde é que–_

_Mas antes que ele tivesse alguma chance de ficar mais desesperado, ela o abraçou. Tão forte, mas ainda com tanto cuidado, que só foi preciso esse ato para sentir as lágrimas subindo pelos olhos_

_— Tord, shh… Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo — ela sussurrou._

Não houveram muitas explicações depois disso e aquela promessa de que tudo iria ficar bem não realmente se cumpriu... Muito pelo contrário. Tudo ficou pior de jeitos que Tord jamais imaginaria que fossem possíveis, especialmente depois que sua mãe foi julgada como bruxa _e condenada_ _a morte_ não muito tempo depois daquela conversa. Olhando para trás agora, Tord se amaldiçoava por não ter sido mais rápido em raciocinar o motivo daquele comportamento de sua mãe. 

Queria ter insistido para que fugissem juntos, mesmo que soubesse que seria inútil. Aproveitado o momento por mais tempo. _A abraçado mais forte_. Mas Tord balançou a cabeça quando começou a se sentir melancólico pensando nisso.

Honestamente, não era uma coisa que ele gostava de ficar pensando por muito tempo e nem imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido se tivesse feito alguma coisa diferente. _Se sentia doente_.

Agora precisava se focar em outra coisa e impressionantemente estava conseguindo, que era arrastar Tom a força para longe da beira da morte. Não foi uma tarefa muito fácil no começo, aquele homem mais parecia uma maldita criança se recusando a receber qualquer tipo de tratamento que fosse, desde os chás até um simples toque para checar a temperatura, coisa que o fez muitas vezes parar tudo que estava fazendo para soltar um suspiro longo e pesado, se controlando para não simplesmente envenená-lo só de raiva.

Era patético que, nos primeiros dias, precisasse tanto da ajuda de Edd e Matt para essas coisas simples, mas aos poucos Tom foi melhorando.

Como era tudo novo até mesmo para Tord, tratar de um mal tão grave quanto aquele, ele procurou tentar tratar cada sintoma, um separado do outro, pois normalmente aquela doença enfraquecia uma pessoa por isso. Depois de diminuir tudo aquilo que realmente estava deixando Tom de cama, a maior parte do trabalho foi dele depois disso.

A recuperação foi incrivelmente rápida, três semanas, para uma doença que normalmente matava um homem adulto em menos de cinco dias e quatro noites. Sem falar que Tom se tornou mais aberto ao tratamento e ao próprio Tord quando ele viu que estava realmente melhorando.

Depois de um tempo não precisou insistir muito ou falar que ele iria morrer se não bebesse a droga do chá, mesmo que as reclamações sobre o gosto das bebidas ainda lhe deixassem um pouco irritado. Só para ver a careta no rosto do homem sem olhos, Tord fazia absoluta questão de amargar as coisas que ele tomava com outras plantas apenas para que tivesse a oportunidade de rir um pouco.

Foi na metade da segunda semana que ele finalmente saiu de cima daquela cama que estava com os lençóis encardidos. Quando Tord sugeriu um banho, porque, pelo amor de deus, ele estava fedendo demais, Tom debochou e disse que já havia tomado o _banho mensal._

_Absolutamente nojento_.

De qualquer forma, estaria mentindo se dissesse que aquilo não foi de certa forma divertido depois que Thomas passou a ser mais civilizado perto dele. Quando ele estava em melhores dias, por mais incrível que pareça, ele até puxava conversa que não tinha nada relacionado à bruxaria e nem que pudesse ofendê-lo. Podia jurar que tinha feito alguma receita errada no início para causar aquele efeito, mas com o passar do tempo, passou a desejar apenas que aquilo não parasse em nenhuma circunstância.

Então, um dia, Tom ficou completamente curado e Tord não precisava mais sair da sua casa para ter certeza que ele não tinha morrido. Ele pensou, três meses atrás, que ficaria aliviado quando aquele dia finalmente chegasse, mas então aconteceu exatamente o oposto disso. Foi uma surpresa até para o próprio Tord, que nunca soube de notícia nenhuma de alguém sobrevivendo a praga… No fundo estava um pouco orgulhoso disso, não poderia dizer que não, tinha conseguido salvar alguém de uma doença supostamente mortal, o problema seria se essa notícia de alguma forma chegasse até a igreja e… _Enfim_.

— Essa é a última vez que estou vindo te checar. — Ele anunciou numa tarde, logo depois de o entregar a última xícara de remédio. — Para a sua _grande sorte_. — Ele riu secamente

Para a sua grande surpresa, Tom não riu como se aquilo fosse mesmo um alívio. Na verdade, ele estava até bastante sério.

— Eu tenho que admitir… o que você fez aqui não é bem bruxaria, não é? — Ele reconheceu levantando o cenho.

— _Você só percebeu isso agora?_

— Queria que eu pensasse o quê!? Com todas essas histórias rondando você por aí, é difícil não acreditar.

Revirou os olhos e não se preocupou em não julgá-lo pela ingenuidade ao pensar daquela forma, mesmo sabendo que, desde sempre, Tom provavelmente foi criado para pensar desse jeito preconceituoso e arcaico.

— Mas eu confesso que me sinto meio mal agora por ter te julgado no início.

Lá estava outra coisa que Tord definitivamente não esperava ouvir, então acabou abrindo um sorriso divertido sem perceber:

— Você tem certeza que não tá com febre?

Ele fez um movimento estranho que deu a entender que foi uma revirada de olho.

— Eu ia pedir desculpas, mas você estragou o clima.

Não pode conter o riso e encolheu os ombros, não particularmente se importando em ter perdido aquelas quase desculpas do homem sem olhos. Era só um pouco engraçado, pois ele também não parecia particularmente ofendido.

— Tudo bem, só vê se não fica doente de novo.

— Nem pensar, não quero ver essa tua cara aqui de novo.

A última coisa que Tord fez antes de sair foi empurrar carinhosamente o ombro dele e sorrir amigavelmente. Havia um calorzinho gostoso e estranho no peito, não ruim, só meio diferente de tudo que já sentiu quando conseguia ajudar outras pessoas, mas não pensou muito sobre isso.


End file.
